New Student
by Missing Pen
Summary: A new transfer student, transfers to the best shaman school. What will happen? not even I know that! HaoXOC
1. Default Chapter

1 Chapter: Riku 

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. It was my friend who made up Riku Walter.

232323232323232323232

Train To Japan

232323232323232323

It was August 1st and the students were piled up at platform 5E . There were students running all over the place making it crowded and stuffy. Mari and Kanna left their trunks with the other students. Then they boarded the train and went along the corridors searching for a place to sit. All of the sits were filled or so they thought once Kanna opened the last door at the far end of the corridor there sat a young girl, long raven black hair and ruby red eyes. She smiled at them and scooted herself and her young kitten with brownish gold fur and black stripes on its back over in her lap to give them room.

"You can sit here ... no one has sat here I surrpose it's because of Zodiac my kitten. Anyways I'm Riku Walter it's nice to meet you both" she said with a smile.

"Hello Riku, I'm Kanna and this is my companion Mari" Kanna said while walking in as Mari emotionlessly nodded and followed.

She crossed her legs and smiled as they entered the room and took their seats as the train began to move. Just then they heard a huge "thud" right outside of the sliding door, Mari got up and opened the door to find a orange haired girl on the floor; she helped her up and dusted off her clothes.  
"Honestly Machi you have to be more careful" she said with a sigh then sat down next to Kanna.  
Machi nodded and smiled at them then looked to Riku and smiled "Hello there, my name is ..."

"Machi." she said with a warm smile "it's nice to meet you and you can sit here. There's plenty of room for both of us" she said patting the space next to her.

She nodded and sat down next to her "I've never seen you here before are you new to the Asakura School of Shaman?" she asked while reaching her hand out and petting the kitten in Riku's lap.  
She nodded softly and sighed "Yes I'm new here and I'm sure you can tell from my accent that I'm not from around here. I come from Hong Kong ... from the Rose Well School of Shaman. Since this is the only train that takes students to that school." She brushed a strand of her hair behind her left ear and sighed " I wish I knew what class I'd be in so I won't be so nervous" she said looking out the window.  
As hours passed by and finally night...

"It has been hours already. Why aren't you sleeping? " Riku asked the blue haired girl in a soft tone as she looked at the other two girls sleeping comfortably. A streak of lightning strike across the sky. "I wouldn't dared to sleep because there's someone on this train that I must protect it's my duty." She said in a bold tone. Riku looked at kanna and then look back at the wet windows covered by the heavy rain.

"He's here.. He's in this train.." she whispered silently to herself not even kanna can hear.

(The other Room)

"Hao-sama.." Luchist said closing shut his bible sitting at the opposite direction of the Shaman King.

"It seems she knew that I was in the same train as her it seems that this will be an interesting term.." He smirked and chuckled..

232323232323232323

This chapter is to a friend. I would love to know how is this chapter going please review.


	2. Arrival

2 Chapter: Arrival

Disclaimer: You know the answer I never own.

232323232323232323232

The Arrival

23232323232323232

It was a dark rainy night when the train finally arrived at the school of shamans; everyone had gotten their black robes on and were getting off the train. Machi and Riku had become quite acquainted for how short the train trip was; they walked over to where Faust Vlll and the others were. Once there Riku stared at Faust wide eyed and her jaw lightly dropped, she gulped lightly and slowly slid behind Machi who chuckled at her actions. As the small group walked up to the gates they met up with Pirika and Anna who were waiting there for them for the passed fifteen minutes.

Pirika smiled at them "It's about time you all got here the sorting for the first years will begin shortly now come on" Pirika led them in then stared at Riku who was following, she held Riku back "I'm sorry Riku but you can't go in, you're going to be sorted"

Riku looked at her slightly shocked "How do you know my name?" she asked in a curious tone.

Pirika laughed lightly "I'm a prefect this year and we get a list of all the students who are to be sorted this year and since you're the only Hong kong student among the first years.. I assumed you were Riku Walter which now I know that I was correct." She smiled "We'll have our fingers crossed and hope you get sorted into Blue Waters" she patted Riku upon the shoulder and shut the doors.

Riku stood there with the first years; shortly she met two boys who were twins. They went up to her and said "Hello" with a pleasent smile on their faces. When Riku turned around she looked horrified when she saw her two cousins.

_"What on earth are you doing here?" _she said looking extremly shocked.

Just then two Professors opened the doors they looked towards all the first years and smiled at them including Riku. They then turned and motioned them to enter the Ritual Hall; the first years were rather shocked while looking at spirits running about the place and full of gimick lights. All the senior students were seated according to their ability types.Soon, she heard snickering

coming from a table at the far end of the ritual hall, and she looked and saw a dark blue headed student with a evil smirk on his face. She sighed lightly thinking that this year would be tough for her.

The speech began... "Welcome to the Asakura School of Shaman. There will be four elements and each element class has their ability. Now everyone will have a draw, each student will put their hands in this box. There will be red,blue,green and yellow badges. Whatever the color is. You will be assigned to that class. Good luck everyone!"

(Speech Ends)

As the box been passed on and on, it was finally Riku's turn, she prayed hard and dipped her hands into the box and managed to pull out a blue badge. Soon, all the students got their badges smartly pinned. Then they seperate all four colored. Red in the North wing, Blue in the East wing, Green in the South wing and Yellow in the West wing.

Riku had a bad headache because two of her cousins were in the 'same' class as her. They were soon led into their dorms, the girls and the boys were seperated. The boys had to stay in the first level while the girls sleep in the second level. The female teacher sworn to break the leg of any male student's if they dared to enter the second level unless valid reason.

As the girls excitedly ran to the second level. Riku opened her wardrobe thinking it was empty but was shock to find a uniform outfit neatly tidied and even a pair of black polished shoes. She took the uniform out and spread it on the bed. She calmed her heart down in relieve. She pushed her luagage beside her wardrobe, as she unpack her clothes etc. It was around 10.00pm and it was still raining cats and dogs...

As lights were turned off.. they slept awaiting for their next day..

232323232323232323232323

I know it's another pretty short chapter. The part for the "speech" is cut into half 'cuz' the details are really long. So sorry, I know the ending part of this chapter is alittle crappy I will try to fix that.


	3. Ren Tao glamorous

Chapter 3: Ren Tao

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

2323232323232323232

Apple Juice horror

232323232323

As the sun climbed lazily into the waiting embrace of the morning sky, Riku was sat in the ritual hall surrounded by her three best friends; her two cousins, Tahara ,Takara and Ruffy.

They were the earliest, and for the past morning they had been discussing about a new transfer student "Ren Tao".

Soon, all the other houses came into the ritual hall looking all sleepy and restless. As the food was served, the four continued about their conversation about Ren Tao going to their house.

As the door flung open the "SK" gang appeared with bright smiles on their faces as screams of echo, echoed the whole hall.

Anna, the prefect of Yellow house grabbed the microphone and announce Ren Tao. Ren just said a quick "hello" and was ushered to sit next to Riku, Ren simply folded his arms.

Riku thinks he's acting a little show off. She then though of an idea. She took out a white colored powder and spiked her apple juice drink.

"Ren? Would you like to drink Apple juice?" she smiled brightly, when suddenly her two cousin finds their special powder missing. "Fine" he said boldly and grabbed the glass of apple juice and glup it down.

she giggled at his actions. "Why are you luaghin-" He stopped talking and started coughing and spluttering. A weird sensation swirled in his throat all the way down his stomache.

Everyone looked alarmed and Takara tapped his back, a few people down the blue house stopped their conversations, being nosy to see who was choking.

"I'm fine," he wheezed. "Must have went down the wrong tube." Suddenly he stood up and leaned his hands on the table looking alert and tipsy.

"Did you called me Glamorous?" He smirked flashing a sexy wink at Riku. Voice higher then usual and his skin flushed in excitement.

"Yes..." everyone said as if talking to a 3 year old, and Riku sounding very unsure of herself. He sat back down, and flicked his hair back and smiled at everyone, a flirty sort of attitude taking over him.

He stood up again walking around saying "G - L- A - M - O - R - O - U - S..." Ren sang running his hands seductively across the twins as he walk pass them.

Ren just winked at them all and bit his lips seductively. He stood behind Tahara with his hands both on his shoulder. He watched the Blue House table and leaned down and whispered into tahara's ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"G - L - M - O - R - O - U - S.." Then all the blue house students howled in laughter. More people from the other houses looked over at the blue house sudden outburst.

"Ren, please stop this now. You're getting an audience." Riku said blushing.

Ren didn't seem to hear her. he just turned around and sat on one of the twins lap and continued singing.

"First class. Up in the sky." He stood up and pushed his chair with his foot, Ren climbed onto the table. "With champagne? Living my life.." He walked down the table as though it was a catwalk.

"In the fast lane? I won't change.. Glamorous?" Ren stopped walking and paused at the moment.

"Oh Lord this is rich ..." As all the blue house either laughing or looking embarrassed. Pirika got up from the prefects table and starting to walk over looking like a bat out of hell.

"Champagne weaknesses." Ren kicked a bottle of juice over. "Caviar dreams .." he walked over to Riku and pulled her onto the table, she desperately tried to get away.

"You deserve nothing but all the finest things, Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us, I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us."

"Mr Tao, let go of Miss Walter immediately and get off the table. This is not appropriate." As imaginable, the whole hall laughing at the scene of Ren singing at the top of his voice on the table. As usual Ren ignored Pirika.

"Lifestyle so rich and famous, I'd be lethal and you so jealous, taking trips from here to Rome." he turned to Pirika and then yelled. "But you ain't no money take your broke ass home." Then Jumped off the table, everyone was in hysterics around the hall.

Ren smiled wavered as the warm sensation in his stomach and throat disappeared and then he came over all dizzy. Then black out. Riku and several screamed and gasped as he collapsed on the floor.

2323232323232323

I had fun writing this chapter!

-SONG: "Glamorous" sang by Fergie (The dutchess)


End file.
